Twister Gets Gay Real Gay
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: A fanfiction I made when I was drunk on the last moments of 2014. This shouldn't even be published. A NoiJaku fic, and I dunno if it's a lil OCC or what. Rated M because they got to third base.


((HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS

I'm a little drunk at the moment, so bear with me.

MWAHAHA WRITING FANFIC WHILE DRUNK

NO REGRETS))

"Noiz, what the fucking hell are we doing."

Koujaku yawned, and stood in the threshold of the doorway that led into Noiz' living room, where the blonde was assembling a mat with coloured dots with the same colours in columns; red, yellow, blue, green, respectively. A spinner was next to it, self explanatory in portraying the rules of the game in terms of where hand/foot placement would be determined, if one spun the needle.

He'd never asked to visit the German jerk, but hey, if it meant he got to freeload on some free food, he was all up for it; it reminded him of the days where he'd visit Aoba to freeload... But hey, Aoba was too occupied with his new boyrfriend/soulmate, Ren, to even consider him as an invite to a good dinner, so...

"Hey, you gonna stand there like a hot cow in heat or what?"

"Well, metal face, I wasn't the one who invited his close frenemy for a game of Twister in the **_MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_**!"

Tsking, Noiz glared at the dark-haried male. "Are you gonna play or are you gonna get out of here?"

Glaring back, Koujaku refuted, "You think I'd back down from a challenge?! Of course I'm going to play this silly game."

And so, both men took off their shirts in preparation for the sweaty stretch ahead, and Noiz spun the spinner with a socked foot to initiate the game. Left foot on red, right hand on yellow, right foot on green...

The air thickens with an aura of competitiveness; neither want to fail, so they push on despite the feeling of fatigue overcoming either of their bodies. Eventually they start bending into poses that even a gymnast could flush green with envy of...If they didn't flush pink with a certain emotion called yaoi fangirling. However, neither man can reach the spinner by this point, so they end up maintaining their positions, waiting for the other to drop.

Somehow Noiz is in a bridge position beneath Koujaku, while Koujaku is also bridging above him. They're eyes meet; Koujaku pants, and Noiz catches the scent of him; Koujaku smells oddly like men's cologne. It's a rather refreshing scent... He shakes his head at the thought. Koujaku starts to notice the many shades of green that occupy the narrow eyes of the German. Ooooh, that's a nice light lime green...

Unfortunately the hairdresser trembled from strain, and collapsed with a rather high pitched shriek. Laughing, Noiz rolls him over.

"Looks like I WIN~!" He sticks out his tongue, revealing his classic piercing. And then.

And then.

His leg.  
>Accidentally brushes against Koujaku's crotch.<p>

And he's busted.

"K-Koujaku... Are you... Aroused?" He gives him a strange expression that's a mix of surprise and something else. He can't quite place his finger on it.

"I-Idiot... I'm just heated up from all the stretching we did." But then he gasps when his own leg accidentally brushes up against Noiz' crotch, and the other man's busted as well. Sort of like some weird gay Japanese soap opera.

"Noiz...?"  
>Looking away, the German blushed. "I-I'm a little aroused, too."<p>

They just sit there in silence for a few moments, and Koujaku starts to feel REALLY uncomfortable with the bulging sensation in his nether regions. Very, very uncomfortable. When he tries to sit up, Noiz's leg just embeds deeper into his crotch, and he lets out a groan. A very, very, loud, sexual groan. A groan that even Aoba Sergaki couldn't make even if he had sixty nine ding dongs shoved into every single hole in his being. He blushes. Noiz grins. This could be fun...

The blonde moves his leg up and down, and Koujaku can't help but grab onto him, and somehow they're just grinding sloppily.

No, not grinding.  
>Weird, weird dry humping.<p>

No, it's a mix of the two.

And for some weird fucking reason, Koujaku is being the uke.

It doesn't take too long for either of them to feel the urge to ejaculate, and between ragged gasps and clutching clothing, the thoughts of finally being able to release gives them the adrenaline to finish their bromanced deed.

"Nnnngh!" Noiz's done, and Koujaku follows. They end up sprawled on top of the twister mat, not even having the energy to gasp for air.

Koujaku thinks he hears Noiz saying something, and asks, "What..?"  
>"No homo."<p>

"All of the homo."


End file.
